Rodrigo Arana
Rodrigo Arana is a main character on Glee:A New Touch. He is from Buenos Aires, Argentina, and is a member of McKinley titans. He is in a relationship with Jill Bernard. Season one New Geek Rodrigo is first seen at Mckinley's pavilion enjoying the performance of Call Me Maybe along with Jill, who isn´t enjoying it. He is then seen with Jill at the hallways. New Directions Rodrigo is walking down the hallways with Jill when they listen New Directions performing Don't Stop Beilivin'. He stops and listens but Jill tells him to go. Come On Rodrigo is seen with Jill and Mathew watching New Directions performing Some Nights. I Love You Baby Rodrigo is seen walking with Jill down the hallways during Tracy's voiceover. Shinning Star Rodrigo is at football practice, and fells to the ground, he is then asked if he is okay by Coach Beiste. Then, he is walking down the hallways with Jill, and he has a voiceover, in which he says that everyday is so monotonous.It's football and Jill all the time. He reveals he came to the United States when he was 12 from Buenos Aires. He says his life has changed a lot ever since, he used to be a performer and take tango and dance lessons and sing and play the guitar, which he loved. He says he saw the glee club performing and that they were great, and he couldn't stop imagining himself singing there with them. But, if he joins them, that would mean being bullied again. He begins singing ''It's My Life. ''After that, Coach Beiste talks to him in the locker room. She tells him she could see he was less energetic and distarcted, and asks him if everything was okay, and that he could tell her anything. Rodrigo tells her that he loves to perform, and that he doesn´t know if he likes Jill or football, and that he feels he's living on a fake world. He admits he wants to be on the glee club, but it would mean loosing everything and being bullied again. He admits he was heavily bullied on middle school as he came from Argentina, and he doesn't want that to happen again. Beiste grabs him by the hand and tells him she understans how he feels. She tells him he's a shinning Star, and that she can see that on him. She tells him glee club kids are great and that they'll love him and acept him, and tells him he'll love them too. She admits he'll loose many things, but that he'll be much more happy than he is now. Rodrigo smiles, thanks her, and they hug each other. He's then having lunch with Jill and Mathew,and tells them he's qutting the football team. At first, they think he's kidding, but he tells them he isn't. Jill tells him that if he joins the glee club, she´ll break up with him, and Mathew says they´ll no longer be friends. Rodrigo says it´s okay, that he never really loved Jill, and walks away happily with Jill shouting behind. He then approaches Marley and tells her he wants to join glee club. Marley is surprised, and he tells her he was never a jock and he left that stupid life behind. They talk and Marley introduces him to the glee club, where he is welcomed warmily, and tells everyone he isn´t a bully anymore. Will tells him they´re performing songs from their favourite musical for them to do, and he says he loves Evita and performs Oh What a Circus. Everyone loves the performance. He is then walking with the rest of the glee kids down the hallway and is approached by Jill and Mathew who slushie him, and welcome him to the glee club. Will then announces they´ll do Evita as their musical and he´s very happy about it. Category:Characters